crafting_dead_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny (Villager)
NOTE TO AUTHOR OF THIS PAGE: YOU ARE WRITING ON THE WRONG WIKI! While This page looks in-depth and thorough, you have this wiki confused with something else. To clarify, this wiki is for the Minecraft multiplayer mod Crafting Dead: Cure created by f3rullo. This page will be removed, but if you would like to copy it to put it on the correct wiki or create one if it does not exist, feel free to do so. Lenny is a villager and survivor of PopularMMO'S Popular Zombie series called, The Crafting Dead. He is a pretty sexist dude as he likes other group members and has an intense mistrust and dislike towards Jen(Pat's wife and companion in the series). His rude behavior however can be quite funny. Pre-Outbreak Nothing is known about Lenny's life before or as the Outbreak began except that he was obviously a butcher since he wears butcher clothes and at some point met Jelly Bean, Skittles, Chad, and The Mayor as well as lots of other villagers and lived in an NPC Village prior to the outbreak. Post-Outbreak Lenny first appeared in Episode 9 along with Jelly Bean, Chad,The Mayor, possibly Skittles, and lots of other villagers at the Villager Base near the Main Base. Lenny seems to be quite nosey as he dislikes Jen but seems to be on okay terms wih Pat and he was quite fresh and obnoxious in the village while Pat and Jen looked around before stealing the village supplies. He likely imprisoned Pat and Jen with the teleportation as he is the only up in your face kind of guy. In the next episode after Pat and Jen escaped in Episode 9, the duo returned and saw that the village was overrun by the undead and Lenny as well as The Mayor and Chad were imprisoned in the same cell Pat and Jen were in before. After rescuing the villager survivors, Lenny still seemed ungrateful calling both Pat and Jen idiots for taking their supplies but Pat seems to have forgiven Lenny for the insult and Lenny gradually returned the apology to Pat but continued to dislike Jen. As the series went on, he became more comic relief than obnoxious since he got less and less nosey and came up with genius and funny insults for Jen blaming her to be the killer that was on the loose much to her objections. Lenny apparently has taken the role of being the new scout(lookout) of the group since he is currently stationed on a roof and usually always looks at the area outside the base to make sure zombies are not getting in. This role proves that Lenny isn't totally evil and is handy at being a lookout. Lenny,The Mayor,and Chad chose to stay at the main base while Jelly Bean left to live with Skittles, The Disguised Man, Bomby, and Honey Boo Boo II in a cottage near the main base. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lenny has killed : Possibly numerous counts of zombies Position Besides being obnoxious and comic relief, Lenny seems to be a valuable villager to the group as he is the lookout and always watches the surrounding area outside the main base to make sure Zombies and other unwanted lifeforms stay out or the golems, The Mayor, and Boulder will deal with them otherwise. Lenny is ranked from comic relief to very handy in a zombie infested world.